<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noticing You by let_me_rant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403532">Noticing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_rant/pseuds/let_me_rant'>let_me_rant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Merthur - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_rant/pseuds/let_me_rant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur realizing he is in love with Merlin after he rises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merthur fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noticing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am using the stories from my one-shot book from Wattpad (anon_shipper is my name there) while also editing a little bit, you know fixing grammar mistakes and such.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur noticed more things about Merlin now than he ever has before. In Camelot he had no reason to pay any closer attention then he already did and when he first returned his head was spinning with the knowledge of his death and learning how to live in this new world. Now though, when he no longer needs Merlin's supervision to be outside the house and his head no longer hyperactive with processing things, he started paying more attention to his friend. He noticed the way he widened his eyes and furrowed his brow when he did magic, his ability to make up convincing stories without a thought when speaking to people but as he did so he would tilt his head slightly to the side. He noticed that Merlin almost always fell asleep on the couch while reading and loved reading in the hammock on a nice day, and how falling asleep to a book seemed to help with the nightmares. He noticed how Merlin liked hugs much more than he did in Camelot but would never admit it or ask Arthur to hug him. Arthur suspects it's because he was alone for so long that the physical embrace him to the fact that this is reality and he isn't dreaming. If Merlin has a nightmare he wont go back to sleep and Arthur doesn't know how to help. He wants to learn how to help him; how to just know how to help like Merlin seems to always just know how to help him. He also notices smaller things; like the barely noticeable freckles on his cheeks, or the way he twists his fingers in the end of his hoodie sleeves, he he never shaves on the weekends and come Monday he likes to shave before he showers. He noticed that Merlin loves peanut butter but doesn't really like nuts, and how he doesn't really like syrup on his pancakes but will eat them without complaint. The way his long and untamed hair is even more unruly in the morning than it ever was in their first life together, how his choice of comfy clothes is opposite to his own, because while Arthur prefers a pants and no shirt, Merlin prefers a hoodie and boxers but no pants. He noticed how his sarcastic laugh is deeper than his actual voice but his real one is a notch higher. He has noticed Merlin's favorite shows, music, his love for street art, and what his favorite kind of dog is. He wants to know more. He wants to know a lot more even though he knows more about Merlin than he knows about himself. He seems to find something else about him each day and each little quirk he notices makes him feel brighter.</p><p>---------</p><p>Arthur feels a weight drop on his shoulder and looks over to see Merlin has finally succumbed to sleep while watching a movie on Netflix. Arthur suspects he hasn't been sleeping well lately, the bags under his eyes are a shade darker than usual and his shoulders get more slumped when he has trouble sleeping. Arthur watches Merlin sleep and how he eventually turns into the warmth Arthur's body is emitting. He realizes that every time Merlin has fallen asleep next to him on the couch, or even in the sleeping bags back in Camelot, he sleeps better; his eyes don't flutter under his lids and he doesn't twitch like he has had a jump scare, how his body is more relaxed, and his lips part slightly instead of his jaw tensing in his sleep. Arthur smiles and rests his head atop of Merlin's because he now knows how to help with Merlin's nightmares.</p><p>----------</p><p>It is two nights later and Arthur, thanks to his knight training, wakes to the quick breathing and tiny whimpers of Merlin from the next room and without a seconds thought he is out of bed and sprinting to Merlin. He walks into the room and assess the situation: the window provides enough light from the glowing moon to see that Merlin has kicked off the comforter but not from being too hot, his hands are clenching the sleeves of his hoodie and his knees are tucked up, curled into a ball and trembling as the horror plays behind his eyelids. Arthur can see his eyes moving back and forth and can see the sliver of gold shining through his eyelids. "No, NO! NO PLEASE NOT HIM, KILL ME, NOT HIM, nononONONONONO!" Arthur kneels on the bed and touches Merlin's shoulder gently, "Shh, Merlin it's okay." The trembling doesn't end with Merlin's body this time and the whole bed shakes. "Merlin wake up! It's me, Arthur! You are o..." He starts before changing his mind, "I am okay! I am alright, I'm right here." He pleads for him to wake up, to end the suffering he doesn't deserve and he shakes his shoulder a bit more. Merlin bolts upright and his eyes snap open, staring ahead with gold eyes and the bed stops shaking. His breathing is still heavy and tears threaten to spill out of his eyes as he looks at Arthur and he notices that his eyes don't simply change gold to blue but rather the gold fades back into him and swirls in his deep blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Merlin says looking down and folding into himself as he hunches his shoulders. "Merlin," "I sorry I am so annoying." His voice breaks and the glossy appearance in his eyes increases. "Merlin." "And over a stupid nightmare," Arthur gives up and grabs the idiots shoulders and brings him closer so he can wrap his arm around him tightly. When Merlin just stiffens Arthur holds him a bit tighter and says, "It's okay, I'm here." Merlin gives one shaky breath before wrapping his arms around him and sobbing into his chest. His fingers clench the back of Arthur's shirt instead of his own hoodie sleeves and his head seems to fit perfectly in his shoulder as Merlin moves his head there the breathe better. They are kneeling on the bed and hugging yet Arthur doesn't care, he doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to let go. He wants to hold Merlin and somehow put the pieces back together that have been broken and chipped along the course of waiting for him. As Merlin calms down he tries to apologize again. "Idiot." Arthur notices that if Merlin smiles while having his head on his shoulder, close enough to feel his breath on his neck, that he can feel the curve of his lips and suddenly Arthur's fingers are twisting into the fabric of Merlin's hoodie as well. "Prat" When Merlin tries to pull away Arthur does the quick thinking only a king strategizing how to protect his kingdom could do, he lays down pulling Merlin with him and holding him tighter. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that brilliant but it was better than letting him go. Merlin wiggles trying to get free but Arthur holds him firmly in place. "Okay! You win, clotpole, but can I at least reposition so I am comfortable and not in awkward angles?" Arthur hasn't heard Merlin this carefree in months and he tries not to show any glee about that and lets Merlin go so he can get comfortable. Merlin cautiously lays next to Arthur and seems to debate something in his head while staring at Arthur. Then Merlin made a decision and lays his head on Arthur's chest and curls around him. Arthur hides his smile because this feels better than it probably should. "Arthur?" "Yeah?" "Thank you, for this I mean. I just, I don't know how to get rid of my nightmares." Instead of trying to come up with something to say to that he says, "Well as a thank you can you get the comforter? I'm a little chilly." He watches how his blue eyes instantly turn gold but fade back into blue and he finds that same blue color painting his eyelids as he closes them.</p><p>---------</p><p>Arthur wishes he never convinced Merlin to go to the movies to see a horror film. They aren't even inside yet but Arthur knows that he won't enjoy the movie, not anymore at least. Arthur now knows that when Merlin lushes dark enough it covers his freckles and when that happens the top of his ears turn red. Merlin has a small, happy and sheepish smile as he looks back up at the man he is talking to through his eyelashes and bites his lip. He has never seen a shy Merlin, not one like this at least. Of course Arthur knows Merlin is gay and doesn't mind but for some reason Arthur is scowling with his arms crossed over his chest while slightly glaring at the two. "I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much." Arthur squints at the man and could hear the underlining question in his words. "Arthur? He isn't my boyfriend. Just a grumpy prat of a roommate." The man laughs and Merlin's smile widens, his eyes crinkling around his eyes. "So you here to see 'The Nun'?" Arthur actually groans not noticed by the two men. "Why yes, I can assume you are too." "That I am. Maybe we can sit next to each other? I can comfort you when you get scared." Arthur wants to scream in the man's face, 'just because he looks small and fragile doesn't mean he is!' He want to push the guy away and tell him he knows nothing about Merlin because the fact is he <em>loves </em>horror movies and sometimes when a jump scare actually gets to him and he giggles and smiles widely, staring engrossed at the screen. Instead Arthur watches the mischief in Merlin's eyes and stays quiet. </p><p>"Bold of you to assume that I will need comfort." Arthur smirks and internally whoops for joy.</p><p>"Oh good, then you can comfort me because I do get scared at these things." </p><p> </p><p>Arthur scowls and groans again. He feels like he has been pushed to the ground. They are finally inside and getting popcorn and drinks when Arthur catches the man touch Merlin's hip and whisper something in his ear. Arthur wishes he has magic so he can make something embarrassing happen to the man, something that will make him leave Merlin alone. </p><p>"Why are you so grumpy, you wanted to come here?" </p><p>You agreed! You have been wanting to see this too!" He defends. </p><p>"Yeah but I am not grumpy." </p><p>"I can see that." </p><p>Merlin furrows his brows in concern and cocks his head, "Do you want to go? Are you okay?" </p><p>He wanted to say yes and grab Merlin by the wrist and drag him out but the anger deflates and he sighs before putting on a smile knowing Merlin can see right through it. "No no, I'm just impatient and hate waiting for things. Once the movie starts I will be good." </p><p>Merlin grins, "You? Impatient? Oh my goodness where did you come up with such a thing?" </p><p>Arthur gives a real smile and tugs Merlin over and rubs his hair, noticing the calculating looks of Merlin's admirer, and tugs him off to seats where the man can't be anywhere near them. Merlin doesn't seem to mind or even notice. </p><p>------</p><p>He isn't sure why he is feeling this way. He isn't even sure of what he is feeling. He has felt something similar to it before but it was nothing this severe, nothing so all consuming as this. He almost wants to lame Merlin and his magic but knows better even in his frustration. Arthur got a job at a small bookstore for 'experience' and so he doesn't 'drain Merlin of all of his savings.' He hated it at first but it isn't so bad now. Merlin takes him and picks him up in his car and sometimes he stays a bit to look at some books, like today. Arthur is only working four hours today and Merlin said he would just wait because he is in the mood to read and as long as he buys one he can sit behind the counter or back in the break room but he usually chooses behind the counter when it isn't busy. Today though Merlin is sitting on the counter, legs swinging and his bites his right hands thumbnail, only taking a break to turn the page. He is facing Arthur and he is finding him very distracting and instead of organizing books or watching for customers who are silently asking for help, he leans on the opposite side of the counter with his arms loosely crossed across his chest while staring at Merlin, studying him. He is wearing black skinny jeans and red high top converse to match his red flannel that is unbuttoned revealing a white shirt that has a the Hogwarts crest on it. He readjusts suddenly, crossing one leg over the other and leans his right elbow on his knee, continuing to bite his nail while his shoulders hunch as he brings the book closer to his face. His foot bounces up and down and the now untied laces swinging with it. As Merlin's long fingers turn the page delicately, Arthur's eyes always end up following the movement. His hair is curly from letting it air dry from the morning shower and it curls around his ears and over his forehead and Arthur wants to run his fingers through it. His eyes dart across the page and Arthur can almost see the gears in his head spinning, displaying a movie of the events before him and he is lost in the imaginary world before him. He is already halfway through and it has only been two hours. He supposes it isn't that big of a book but it is still a novel and Arthur himself gets bored after fifteen minutes of reading. It is Sunday so a slight scruff is starting to form, a five o clock shadow as Merlin calls it. Arthur secretly envies how face Merlin can grow facial hair. It's weird how Merlin seems to boyish yet so manly at the same time. Arthur's gaze goes back to his chest, he likes the open flannel with the shirt underneath. </p><p>Suddenly, Arthur imagines Merlin in the same flannel with no shirt underneath, still hanging open like it is and his face burns. No matter how hard he tries to dismiss the image it won't leave his mind. He can clearly see how Merlin would look in this same position without the shirt. The flannel sleeve is tucked around his hand except his thumb and how the shoulder of the flannel is a little over because of it and Arthur would be able to see the whole length of Merlin's collar bone. How some of his scars would shine pink in the shadow of the flannel and some of the others fading from that pink to its normal pale white as Merlin softly breathes. Merlin decided to cheat with his magic this time and his eyes shine as the page turns on its own and now Arthur imagines his molten eyes shining at him as he lets Arthur stare at him, his eyes slowly fading into blue as whatever spell is finished. </p><p>"Arthur! Come here a moment please." He jumps as his boss Alice calls for him, Merlin not even phased turns the page again and says, "Well skiddadle Arthur, she is waiting." </p><p>He shakes his head a he heads for the break room, attempting to clear his thoughts. </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>Alice is young, early twenties and lives above the store and it is a long time family business. She is blonde and fair skinned. Arthur thinks she is quite pretty but has never been attracted to her, which Merlin finds hard to believe. </p><p>"You don't know the art of being discreet do you?<br/>
 </p><p>"Uhm, What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I am a book nerd, not three years ago I was still writing fanfiction and you think I am not going to notice?" </p><p>"Notice what?" Arthur is really confused and why is she whispering?" </p><p>Alice closes the door and turns to him again, "That you have the hots for Merlin." </p><p>"What!" He started yelling but finished in a hissed whispers, "No I don't!" </p><p>"You have been staring at him for three hours now and I was worried you weren't blinking." </p><p>"Three hours no I hav- oh." Arthur looks at the clock and realizes she is right. </p><p>"If he had looked up and saw you...well if this was a fanfiction you guys probably gone at it right there." </p><p>"Gone..at it?" He whispers horrified. "Are you nuts! I, we, no no I don't, what?" Arthur felt his cheeks burning again. </p><p>"Well considering you had started licking your lips and breathing heavy, I think it is safe to assume your eyes were quite revealing." </p><p>"No I wasn't! I had just dozed off I didn't, you don't know, I..." </p><p>"Okay, what were you thinking about then?" </p><p>Arthur's mind caught another flash of Merlin ditching the Hogwarts shirt and against his will eyes looked at Merlin. </p><p>"Fuck." </p><p>"Well your man is almost done with his book and your shift is almost over so I say that when you get home, you should show him how you feel." </p><p>"You're crazy!" </p><p>"Whatever. Don't try anything and let someone else snatch him away and you can be miserable forever." </p><p>Then she promptly kicked him out of the break room. With trembling breaths he watches Merlin stretch out and put his book down while looking at the time.</p><p>"I finished just in time it seems!" </p><p>"That was fast." </p><p>"It was so so so good!" </p><p>Merlin's smile was so wide and his voice so excited he found himself saying, "Tell me about it." He immediately started in about some girl being abducted and trapped in a coffin for a year and a half and how she survived it and she helped find another missing girl. Must of been a Lisa Gardner book, Merlin only gets this excited about books like that if they are by her. </p><p>------</p><p>Arthur finally understands. He loves Merlin. He loves him. Loves him! He is absolutely head over heels in love with him and it is so much more than he ever felt with Gwen. He loved her, he did, he married her because of it but he had always had a stronger connection to Merlin. Arthur doesn't regret marrying Gwen and he did love her and she loved him but she never loved him like she loved Lancelot and and Arthur now knows that. He always knew that he thinks, but now he admits it to himself and he doesn't mind. They worked because they loved each other enough to do the right thing while knowing the other would always love someone else more. What he felt for her was only a sliver of what he feels for Merlin. Now two men are accepted together, they could be together and get married. His stomach swirls at the thought. He never wanted to be married before, he married Gwen because he had to, he needed a queen and she was the only wanted to marry her, not some princess, but he never truly wanted to be married. If he hadn't needed to marry he wouldn't of asked her. Now though, he wants to be married. He wants to marry Merlin and that thought scares him more then any battle he has ever fought in, because while he was just imagining a wedding between them, Merlin has some guys number written on his hand. </p><p>"Who's number is that?" </p><p>"You will never guess." </p><p>"Uh, you're right." </p><p>"The reincarnation of Gwaine." </p><p>"I'm sorry, what!" He can only imagine Gwaine in this day and age where there is so much alcohol and so many women and now men he could meet and Arthur doesn't doubt for a second Gwaine would be with guys too and probably of tried to be with Merlin.</p><p>"Yeah I know! Of course he doesn't know that. It is his soul. It's a weird thing, I can tell though, but only with the people I actually knew. His name is like Ethan or Eoin or something." </p><p>"That's a weird name." </p><p>"Then it suits him perfectly."</p><p>"Are you gonna...?" </p><p>"No, he is more of a flirt now and I doubt he even remembers giving me his number, I forgot it was there actually." And with that Merlin's eyes shone gold and the number disappeared and so did Arthur's worry. </p><p>-----</p><p>Arthur awake to Merlin holding his shoulders tightly, "Arthur! It's okay! It wasn't real! It was a nightmare!" </p><p>"A nightmare." Arthur repeated staring into Merlin's eyes. </p><p>"Yeah. It was just a dream. It wasn't real." </p><p>With that Arthur threw his arms around Merlin and held him close. His dream still swirling in his thoughts. Of Merlin and a handsome man holding hands and Merlin saying, 'now you know how it feels to be alone'. Arthur tucks his head into the crook of his neck and breathes in deeply. A minute passes and another then Merlin mumbles, "Arthur I can't really breathe." </p><p>Arthur lets go with a slight chuckle. </p><p>"You better?" </p><p>"Yeah, thank you." </p><p>Merlin's eyebrow quirks and Arthur knows he almost said something about it but thought better of it. He smiles and starts to stand up to leave and Arthur all but lunges forwards and grabs his wrist. </p><p>"Wait, can you, can..." He didn't have to finish, Merlin had already slid under the covers and tugged Arthur's arm so he would do the same. </p><p>-------</p><p>Arthur should of figured out by now that anytime he asks about going to end up pissed off because Merlin is just so fucking attractive. This time he really did it to himself. He had seen the Facebook invite to one of Merlin's friends' honeymoon sendoff party and thought it would be fun. Merlin had warned him that those shows with the wild parties are not that far off and with those two it will probably be worse. They are the kings of parties. But Arthur insisted and now here they are, Arthur on his third drink glaring at the dance floor, Merlin on his second with a man who had dragged him to the dance floor. Merlin dressed to impress, he must know how good he looks in flannels because...damn. tonight he is in dark blue ripped skinny jeans with purple converse to go with his purple flannel and the printed purple words on his black T-shirt. The block letters say 'cute boys get to know what time my legs open'. The shirt apparently works to attract people over because all you can see from a distance is 'cute boys' and to read the rest you have to be at arms length. </p><p>Merlin blushed when Arthur read it and his eyebrows shot up, "It was a gift from the hosts and I have never worn it and so I decided I would wear it for a laugh." </p><p>Well the hosts are certainly laughing. "Do you see how many guys are totally into him just from that shirt!" Arthur wants to punch them. </p><p>As he finishes his beer and decides to do something sober Arthur would of never done. He walks over to where Merlin is and squints at the man dancing with him, Apparently he is still intimidating while slightly intoxicated because the man scurries away. Merlin looks at him questioningly, his hair wild and his cheeks a dark pink, his freckles still noticeable from this distance though. </p><p>"I'm dancing." He says, answering Merlin's unasked question. </p><p>"No you aren't," Merlin giggles, "You are just standing in front of me." </p><p>"We better fix that then." With that Arthur put his hand on Merlin's hip and turned him around and copied what he has seen others doing, Merlin calls it grinding. Merlin stills and tries to pull away but Arthur put his hands on his hips to make him stay. </p><p>"Arthur, you're drunk." </p><p>"Little tipsy but not drunk." </p><p>"How many have you had?" </p><p>"3. You've had 2."</p><p>Merlin looked over his shoulder at him, "Relax Merlin," He says lowly, "Dance with me." </p><p>His blush deepens, his freckles are now hidden and Merlin starts moving his hips slightly. Arthur's hand slips under Merlin's shirt and Merlin relaxes a bit more, dancing more freely now. His skin is hot and the muscles ripple under his skin as Arthur runs his hand up his side and back down as he pulls him closer. Merlin's scent is all around him, luring his in and the way Merlin is moving has Arthur's jeans tightening. Next thing he knows he is pushing Merlin against a wall and kissing him heatedly. Merlin's hands are gripping his hair and the collar of his shirt and is just as enthusiastic as Arthur is. When Merlin lets out an involuntary moan from deep in his throat Arthur pulls away and catches his breath. "Home. Now"</p><p>Merlin moans again and grabs his hand, dragging him outside and around the side of the house where no one is. He tugs the collar of his shirt again and they are kissing again and when Arthur feels hardwood under his feet instead of grass and no more chilly night air he knows Merlin did it. He opens his eyes just in time to see Merlin turn on some lights and his pupils are so wide the gold is just a ring around it. </p><p>"Fuck." He shoves Merlin against the wall again and holds his hips. </p><p>"12:06." Merlin pants out. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>Merlin nods towards the clock on the opposite wall and when Arthur is looking at it Merlin continues, "That's what time my legs open." and with that he widened his legs and wraps his arms around Arthur's neck and the next second Merlin's long legs are wrapped around Arthur and his husky chuckle turns into a moan as Merlin sucks on his neck. </p><p>He holds tighter to Merlin and carries him to the nearest bed, which is Merlin's. His slightly drunk mind doesn't even think about how he has never done this before with a man and only once with Gwen, he just lets his instincts instruct him. Besides his arousal is too great to think too hard on anything really. Everything foes by so fast and then suddenly their naked, whether it was the fact that they were so desperate or Merlin's magic he doesn't care. But he watches Merlin finger himself with lube with lube he levitated over. He has a knees bent and his toes curl into the mattress and when they make eye contact he moans, his head tipping back and Arthur can't take it anymore. He rushes forwards and bites Merlin's long neck and as he licks over it he feels the vibrations of the moans. He removes Merlin's fingers and lines himself up. "You sure?" He pushes in when he nods. </p><p>"You good?" </p><p>Merlin rolls his eyes and rolls them over. Arthur on his back with surprise clear on his face but before he can say anything he is all the way inside Merlin and is breathless. As they get nearer and nearer to their climax Arthur can't take it anymore and he flips them over again and his hips stutter as Merlin speaks. </p><p>"Fuck yes, harder, yes fuck. Arthur." </p><p>Merlin grabs Arthur's head and brings him down for a kiss, Arthur slows a bit so he can kiss him better, and then Merlin licks into his mouth and he whines. Merlin tugs on his hair more and bites Arthur's bottom lip playfully but then Merlin stills and his face turns to bliss and he is coming. His eyes shine gold as he does and it undoes Arthur. When they calm down they are laying next to each other and Merlin used his magic to clean them up. It's a good twenty minutes later when Arthur, as usual, messes everything up. </p><p>"Merlin..." Arthur has never been good with words, how does he even go about explaining his feelings to him? "About tonight, uh," he knows he did something wrong the second Merlin tenses and sits up, looking away from him. "Uh." He tries again to say something but nothing comes out and he doesn't know what to say do to get Merlin to get Merlin to not look so tense. </p><p>"It's okay, I know." He says solemnly. </p><p>"You were drunk and horny and I was too and it was a mistake and we should forget about this." </p><p>"Wait what? No!" he doesn't know at all! </p><p>"No it's okay I get it. I uh, we are out of milk, I am going to get some." Merlin stands and his clothes appear on him while Arthur tries to untangle himself from the sheets. </p><p>"Merlin! That's not-" </p><p>"You didn't take advantage of me if that's what you are worried about. We were both equally intoxicated." </p><p>"Merlin will you please listen-" Arthur has managed to get his boxers on and run after him but Merlin seems determined to get away as soon as possible. </p><p>"You don't have to explain Arthur." And that's when Arthur notices the rain. He knows it isn't normal rain, he doesn't know how he does but he does. Merlin has only made the weather change once with his emotions, not counting the time he killed Nimueh. It was when Arthur returned in the middle of a rainstorm and it stopped and became a bright sunny day. He was stuck in place as Merlin spoke again. </p><p>"It's okay. We just need some milk." </p><p>"Merlin please." But Merlin has already gone. </p><p>---------</p><p>Arthur has sent at least 50 text messages and 8 attempted calls followed by 37 more where he left voicemails. He didn't pull on more clothes he just sits on the top porch step with his head in his hands in nothing but boxers as he waits for Merlin. He deserves this. He deserves to sit out in the pouring rain that he made Merlin conjure in nothing but his boxers. His phone is in a zip lock bag so it won't get ruined but he can still use it to try and call Merlin. He sees his reflection in his phone screen and despite there being no color he can guess his eyes are red from crying. He calls Merlin again and hears the ringtone. Arthur's head shoots up and sees Merlin walking slowly and dejectedly down the driveway of their secluded cottage, staring at the screen of his phone watching Arthur call again. </p><p>"Merlin!" </p><p>Merlin looks at Arthur and his eyes widen. "What are you doing? get inside you idiot! How long have you been out here?" </p><p>"How long have you been gone?" </p><p>"You...you haven't gone back inside?" </p><p>He shakes his head. "No milk?" </p><p>"Oh uh, they were out." </p><p>"Merlin." </p><p>"We need to get inside." </p><p>"If we go inside will you listen to me?" </p><p>"I don't need to it's okay-" </p><p>"If we go inside will you listen to me?" </p><p>Merlin sighs, "Yes, now come on." </p><p>Merlin dries them off as soon as the door is closed but Arthur couldn't care less about that. Merlin sits on the couch and stares at the ground, waiting. Arthur doesn't know how to start, or what he is going to say, or how to end. </p><p>"I don't know how to, to do this, so be patient with me please?" </p><p>Merlin nods, still looking at the ground. Arthur paces back and forth wishing he had a way to just make everything is his head be told to Merlin. then he got an idea and sits on the couch next to him. </p><p>"Put me under a truth spell." </p><p>Merlin's head shoots up, "Pardon?" </p><p>"You heard me." He chuckles. </p><p>"No. No I can't." </p><p>"You can." </p><p>"Okay. I won't." </p><p>"Merlin, please." </p><p>"Arthur you realize everything, <em>everything, </em>you say will be forced to be the truth, not even just not saying what you are thinking to a question. You will have to tell me everything." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>"Arthur," He starts. </p><p>"Do it. It's the only way I will be able to tell you what you need to hear. What I need to say." </p><p>"...Okay." </p><p>Merlin goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water and then goes to the bookshelf to grab his spell book. "Okay...okay okay.." Merlin whispers and reads the spell over again before setting the book aside and holding the glass of water tightly and whispering as his eyes glow. He hands Arthur the glass and he drinks all of it without hesitation. </p><p>"Did it work?" Merlin asks."I might of messed up and you just drank water for nothing." </p><p>"I'm sure you did it perfectly. I trust you." </p><p>Merlin tries to hide a smile, "It worked. You would of said something along the lines of 'you better of gotten it right you idiot, can't you do anything?'" </p><p>"You're right but I wouldn't of meant any of it." </p><p>"Not even the idiot?" </p><p>"You aren't an idiot." </p><p>Merlin smiles a little wider and looks away and before Arthur's brain can start to form the words 'you're beautiful' Merlin asks a question. </p><p>"Are you going to tell me whatever it is that you needed this for?" </p><p>"Oh yeah, sorry, your smile distracted me." Merlin smiles softer and rolls his eyes. "I love your smiles." Before Merlin can smile any differently Arthur says, "I don't think this will work while you are looking at me because I won't be able to stop telling you these things." </p><p>"What things?" He asks. </p><p>"All the little things I notice about you." </p><p>Merlin's eyes burn with curiosity but keeps his mouth shut. </p><p>"Ask me." </p><p>"what do you notice about me?" </p><p>"I notice everything. The way you like you pancakes with chocolate chips, peanut butter, whip cream, and chocolate syrup. The way you don't shave on the weekends and only before you shower but brush your teeth after you shower. When you do magic your eyes widen a little and they flash gold but they fade back into blue and if I am close enough I can see some of the gold still swirling in your eyes. How if you blush dark enough your freckles are hidden. I notice that when you read you bite your right thumbnail and you absolutely love Lisa Gardner's work. I notice you have so many different ways to smile and some of them make the corners of your eyes crinkle but all of them make my heart race. I might have to write these down so I don't repeat anything, there is just so much. Did I mention the thing about the hoodies and how you like to make sweater paws with them? Or how you hum while you cook but sing while you clean, or-" </p><p>"Okay! I think I got it." </p><p>Arthur stares at Merlin. "What are you thinking now?" Merlin asks with a trembling voice. </p><p>"You're beautiful." </p><p>Merlin blushes and looks away again. </p><p>"You are." </p><p>Merlin doesn't look back at him anyway. "Explain what you wanted to talk about." </p><p>"I didn't know what to say, how to say it, and how I did made you think that it was a mistake. That I didn't actually truly want you and-</p><p>"Did you?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because I love you." </p><p>Merlin slowly looks back up at him. "Love me?" he whispers, "You think you love me?" </p><p>"No I know I love you. I never could love Gwen like I love you and had I not needed to get married I wouldn't of married her."</p><p>"Arthur, you don't know that."  </p><p>"I do. I never wanted to get married before you, I just knew I had to and I loved her enough that I could bear being married to her." </p><p>Merlin's eyes are wide and his mouth hands open, "You...want to marry me?" </p><p>"Yes. Not right now of course! I mean we can I really don't mind, but we aren't even together and so it has just been me imagining out wedding at night while trying to sleep." </p><p>"Imagining our...? Now who's the girl?" </p><p>"I know, I know. I thought that every single night." </p><p>"So you danced with me because you were jealous?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Not because you were horny and thought I wouldn't mind?" </p><p>"No! I just wanted that guy away from you and why not dance with you so no one else would." </p><p>"If you were completely sober?" </p><p>"I wouldn't of done it but only because I am a coward when it comes to you." </p><p>"Have you ever thought about having sex with me before?" </p><p>"Yeah. First time that comes to mind is when you sat on the counter in the bookstore and read that one book with the coffin."</p><p>"What, why?" </p><p>"You look fucking hot in flannels." </p><p>"That's it? Merlin teases, knowing Arthur has to elaborate. "Tell me what you were thinking." </p><p>His eyes glaze over as he remembers and a slight blush dusts his cheeks. "I was watching you, how you read and bounced your foot, how your hair curled around your rears and then I thought of how you looked good in your flannel open like that and I couldn't help thinking about what you would look like without your shirt under it. How you would look at me as I looked at you and how your scars would appear pink in the shadow of the flannel and how some of them would transfer between the shadow and the regular light as you breathed. You had your sleeve pulled down around your hand and I imagined I could see more of your shoulder and how it would feel to kiss you there. How you would reacts to my hands running up your chest, feeling your chest hair and how your five o clock shadow would feel like as I kissed you and what is would feel like to run my fingers through your hair." </p><p>Arthur stopped to breath and Merlin gave him some mercy by asking, "Regretting the truth spell?" </p><p>"No. I wouldn't of been about to tell you that." </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"I don't know. My tongue gets tied and I don't remember words and sometimes I forget what I was going to say at all. I can never function quiet right around you." </p><p>"Are you scared?" </p><p>"Less nervous than I was but my heart is beating too fast." </p><p>Merlin scoots closer and puts his hand on Arthur's chest causing his heart to beat even faster. </p><p>"That it is. If not nerves than why is it beating so fast?" He asks, already knowing the answer. </p><p>"Well one reason is it always races around you." </p><p>Merlin leans closer, and his heart stutters, "And the other reason?" </p><p>"Arousal." </p><p>"What are you going to do about it?" </p><p>Arthur gulps, "I don't know." </p><p>"Do you want me?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"I want you too. Now do something about it." </p><p>Arthur kisses Merlin but as soon as the kiss starts the passion turns gentle as they let their emotions show in this one, unlike the their other ones that were lust filled and fast. </p><p>:I have one more question before the spell wears off."</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"On a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you want to fuck me when I wear flannels?" </p><p>"14." </p><p>"Oh." Merlin whispers, clearly aroused. "Well when you can call me an idiot again or deny anything you said to come into my room and you will find me in just my red flannel...unbuttoned." </p><p>"Fuck." Arthur follows him to the doorway.</p><p>"Regretting the truth spell now?" </p><p>"Only the part where you are making me wait till it wears off." </p><p>"Call me an idiot."Merlin says, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. </p><p>"You aren't an idiot." </p><p>"Call me an idiot." He pulls off his boxers and Arthur's voice shakes as he says "You aren't an idiot."</p><p>"Call me an idiot." His shirt comes off. </p><p>"You aren't an idiot, you are so pretty." </p><p>Merlin blushes and pulls the flannel on and Arthur has to grip the doorway. "You are so hot." </p><p>"I had no idea you had such a flannel kink." </p><p>"I had no idea you had a name calling kink." </p><p>Merlin smiles and doesn't have to ask. "You are an idiot." He says in relief and rushes forward towards a very happy and very aroused Merlin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>